Character Idea/Heaven/Six-Inch-Pen
Appearance Heaven looks like a young boy, with whitish-golden hair and a determined facial expression. A faint golden glow also appears around him. When he activates his power shot, the whole stadium flashes white, and he becomes an angel, with white feathery wings and a golden circle on top of his head, as well as a white sword, with sparks around it. The golden glow now spirals around him, and throws the opponent up in the air if he gets too close. He will also use his sword to slash at the opponent, or create waves of light that will damage him. Power Shots Dream shot (Air Shot) Heaven fires a flurry of sparks at the opponent, which pushes him back into his own goal, and causes him to sleep. After that, he summons a portal and a large white and translucent hand comes out. It pinches the opponent's head, and pulls out a white ghost. Then, a thought bubble appears above the character's body, and the character's dream is shown, about him using different items to try and crush Heaven, but of course this is his own dream. After that, all the items that the character has dreamed about pour out of the thought bubble and fly at/ attack the opponent, and he has to use the ghost to block every single one. If the opponent manages to block the last item, the opponent's ghost will return to its body and he will resume the match. Note that the items in this power shot differs from each character, and it becomes more powerful when you have scored more goals, as the opponent wants to defeat Heaven more. Judgement shot (Ground Shot) Heaven flies in the air, and shoots a beam at the opponent. When the opponent is hit by the beam, he will become trapped in a cage in the center of the stadium, suspended in the air by a rope. Afterwards, there will be two sides of the stadium. One is a golden cloud filled paradise with 5 golden clouds, while the other is a background of a jail. After that, Heaven takes out a few pieces of paper, and crosses his arms. He will then look at the opponent and say "Condemned". Two ghost warriors will then appear and hurl the opponent into the jail. The 5 clouds in the other background will then fly to the opponent. Each cloud pushes the opponent away and if opponent is hit by the last cloud he will be carried away by the cloud. Until now, it would seem that the last cloud has the ball, but that is not the case. The cage in the middle of the stadium, which actually has the ball will start swinging, and after a few seconds, the rope snaps and the whole cage is hurled at the opponent. This means that if the opponent is hit by the last cloud, it is a 100% goal for heaven. If the opponent is hit by the cage, the cage doesn't explode yet, but pushes the opponent into his goal, then the cage explodes, and the bars of the cage form a fence in front of the opponent's goal, preventing him from leaving his goal for a short period of time.. The ball will then be hurled randomly around the pitch. The bars in front of the opponent's goal will allow the ball to pass through, but prevents the opponent from escaping. Holy Hand Grenade (Counter-Attack) When Heaven counters the opponents attack he will get wings.After that he will fly high like Serbias power shot and then heaven will throw a yellow and white grenade at the goal slantwise.If the opponent touches the grenade he will blow up sky high giving Heaven a great chance to score a goal. Unlock Requirements Heaven appears only on every 30th of every month. He will be looking at any match you play from the sky. However, he blends in with the sky perfectly and you can only see him when he sparkles slightly, which is also hard to see. For you click him, he will replace your current opponent, by dropping in the middle of the field, and throwing the opponent into a white portal. You will then have to beat Heaven to unlock him. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Six-Inch-Pen